Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle detection method, a particle detection device and a particle detection system.
Background
Technologies for capturing images of particles moving through a medium by means of microscope observation, and measuring the number or speed of movement of the particles based on the captured image information are known. For example, JP 2002-5888A discloses a measurement apparatus including electrodes provided at both ends of a flow path inside a capillary cell, a laser that emits a laser beam, and a detection device that detects scattered light generated by laser irradiation. This measurement apparatus measures the speed of movement of particles or the like by detecting the scattered light generated by laser irradiation of a medium through which particles move due to the application of electricity to the electrodes.